Recently, semiconductor devices tend to be highly integrated. In line with this, multilayer interconnection has been made. The multilayer interconnection is formed by a combination of a patterning process, a polishing process, a film forming process, and the like. When forming the multilayer interconnection, it is required to prevent variations in characteristics of the semiconductor devices.
However, a variation in a distance between circuits formed on a substrate may occur due to processing problems. In particular, in the multilayer interconnection structure, such variation may significantly affect the characteristics of semiconductor devices.